


Cansado de luchar

by Admin_mh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: John ha luchado toda su vida para acallar esa voz, pero ahora que Sherlock está muerto ya no hay razones para seguir haciéndolo





	Cansado de luchar

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primer fanfic que publico, está inspirado en una imagen que siempre me ha hecho llorar, ésta es mi forma de intentar superarlo. La imagen la dejaré al final del fic.

Ahí está otra vez, creías que después de haber dejado Afganistán ya no volvería. La primera vez que habías escuchado esa seductora voz había sido durante la guerra, podías escucharla aun con el sonido de las balas y las explosiones sonando frente a ti, era demasiado tentadora para ignorarla, pero debías luchar, había personas que necesitaban tu ayuda, no podías abandonarlas.

 

Tenías días malos, la mayoría ahí los tenía. No podías dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, te necesitan ahí, o eso era lo que te repetías cada día para no caer en la tentación de hacer lo que te decía, era tan sencillo obedecerla, pero debías mantenerte firme, no ganaría, no la dejarías.

 

La primera vez que alguien murió en tus brazos fue doloroso, más de lo que hubieras imaginado, ni siquiera lo conocías bien pero aun así era tu compañero, era alguien que intentaba hacer lo mismo que tú, defender al país en una guerra que sabías que nunca terminaría.

 

Tomaste una decisión, ser un soldado y no encariñarte con los demás, sabías que en cualquier momento podían morir y no estabas dispuesto a dejar que eso te afectara, el ejército no necesitaba a un doctor que llorara a cada uno de sus pacientes, ellos necesitaban alguien que pudiera trabajar bajo cualquier condición y mantuviera a salvo a los miembros de cada escuadrón.

 

Sin proponértelo, alcanzaste el rango de capitán, tu familia estaría orgullosa, al menos lo estarían si fueran cercanos, no abandonaste Inglaterra porque lo quisieras, era una necesidad, querías alejarte de ellos pero también deseabas ser útil como médico, el ejército te brindó ambas cosas.

 

Cuando la bala te atravesó, pensaste que todo había terminado, era una de las formas más comunes de morir en ese lugar, podías sentir la arena bajo tu cuerpo y tu vida escapándose entre tus dedos. La sangre empezaba a colorear la arena y tú solamente sonreías, había ganado, habías hecho todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para ignorarla pero no habías podido vencerla.

 

Te salvaron, Murray te había salvado. Estabas muy agradecido con Bill pero en el fondo de tu mente habías aceptado que tu destino era ese, que tu vida terminaría en ese desierto al que ya considerabas tu hogar. Recibiste una condecoración y un pase de regreso a Inglaterra.

 

Te asignaron a una terapeuta, al parecer necesitabas una para poder afrontar tu nueva vida como civil, considerabas que no era necesario pero estabas obligado a acudir sin importar que en ocasiones se pasaran los 40 minutos en silencio mientras Ella tomaba notas.

 

Con tu nueva vida también llegaron las pesadillas, reminiscencias de la guerra, recordabas todo lo que habías vivido ahí, podías sentir la bala atravesándote nuevamente que hacía que despertaras en la madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño otra vez y vieras el arma que aún conservabas.

 

Cojera psicosomática, temblor en la mano derecha en situaciones de estrés, problemas para confiar en los demás; podías recitar cada una de las notas que Ella había escrito sobre ti, ella sabía que eras capaz de leer sus anotaciones, aun así se lo confirmaste.

 

Sabías que su diagnóstico de estrés postraumático no era del todo correcto, ser soldado era todo lo que conocías y una bala te lo había arrebatado, estabas molesto, no querías estar en Inglaterra. Aquí no podías ignorarla, la voz era aún más encantadora, podías simplemente acatar sus órdenes como el soldado que eras y todo el sufrimiento se iría.

 

Mike te presentó a ese hombre misterioso, el que te hizo sentir vivo nuevamente, sentías la sangre correr por tus venas mientras ustedes reían junto a la escalera, te reíste como no lo habías hecho desde hace años, Sherlock Holmes te había mostrado el campo de batalla y no planeabas abandonarlo.

 

No comprendías muchas de sus actitudes ni la manera en la que su mente funcionaba pero era maravilloso verlo hacer sus deducciones, por eso no entendías porque la gente lo despreciaba, no tenía sentido, el merecía más.

 

La voz se había ido, Sherlock había logrado lo que creías imposible. El 221B se había convertido en tu nuevo hogar, ahora tenías una familia a la que si apreciabas y por la que estabas dispuesto a entregar tu vida. Entonces Moriarty apareció.

 

Cuando estabas en la piscina pudiste ver la decepción en los ojos de Sherlock, estabas completamente seguro de que pensaba que lo habías engañado y que en realidad eras Moriarty, pero tu podías escuchar al bastardo riéndose en tu oído y diciéndote lo que debías decirle a Sherlock.

 

Esa era tu oportunidad, no te importaba morir ahí sí podías salvar a Sherlock, eso era lo único que te interesaba, que Sherlock pudiera salir de ahí sano y salvo, tú morirías con Moriarty ya no tendrían que preocuparse por él, la vida de Sherlock era lo más importante.

 

Cuando viste esos pequeños puntos rojos marcando la cabeza de Sherlock sabías que no podían hacer nada, Moriarty los asesinaría sin importar lo que hicieran para evitarlo. Pero al parecer ese no era el momento para morir, o eso era lo que había dicho Moriarty antes de abandonarlos en la piscina.

 

De un momento a otro Sherlock estaba sobre ti intentando quitarte la bomba sin detonarla en el proceso, podías sentir la energía abandonando tu cuerpo, así que cuando Sherlock dejó de sostenerte tus piernas simplemente fallaron, escuchabas los balbuceos de Sherlock intentando agradecerte así que solamente se te ocurrió hacer una broma, estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba.

 

Excepto porque Moriarty volvió y estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. Sherlock te vio a los ojos y entendiste, lo haría, detonaría la bomba y terminaría con Moriarty. A pesar de lo que dicen, en ese momento toda tu vida no pasó ante tus ojos, sabías que cualquier cosa que hicieran para detenerlo estaba bien solamente lamentabas que Sherlock también tuviera que morir en el proceso.

 

Sherlock y Moriarty seguían hablando y tu solamente podías esperar a que todo terminara,  Sherlock apuntó con el arma hacia la bomba y estabas completamente seguro de que dispararía excepto porque un sonido inundó el lugar.

 

La música provenía del teléfono de Moriarty, parecía molesto, estuvo hablando por algunos minutos y eso le hizo cambiar de opinión y dejarlos vivir, así que se fue y los dejó solos en la piscina, tu solamente deseabas que todo eso terminara.

 

La Mujer entró en sus vidas después de eso, la odiabas, la odiaste aún más después de su muerte, Sherlock estaba sufriendo como nunca, no querías escuchar los lamentos del violín,  quería que Sherlock hiciera algo más que pasar horas junto a la ventana tocando esa canción que habia escrito para ella.

 

Mycroft llamaba cada cierto tiempo para serciorarse de que estuvieras vigilando a Sherlock, no podían correr el riesgo de que volviera a drogarse, no cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que incluso parecia que lo había superado. Tú sabías que eso no pasaba, la adicción nunca te abandona, solo permanece ahí esperando cualquier momento de debilidad para consumirte, Harry era una prueba de ello.

 

Saber que estaba viva no mejoró nada, ahora la tenían en el departamento, el 221b alojaba a esa mujer, a La Mujer. No podías verlos juntos, una inexplicable emoción de ira se apoderaba de ti cada vez que la veías coquetear con Sherlock y como éste intentaba sorprenderla con sus habilidades.

 

La noticia de Mycroft no ayudó mucho, Adler estaba muerta, tenían que averiguar como decírselo a Sherlock, no le querías mentir pero no querías repetir la experiencia de la primera vez. No estabas orgulloso pero preferias haberle mentido a que en esa ocasión si recayera en las drogas.

 

Los casos siguieron llegando al 221b, ya sea por parte de Scotland Yard o por el blog, Greg siempre los visitaba cuando un caso se llegaba a complicar y algunos de las personas que pedían ayuda a través del blog lograban captar la atención de Sherlock, se podía decir que volvían a la normalidad en la que se había convertido tu vida.

 

Jamás habías visto a Sherlock así, parecía aterrado, el sabueso era real y él lo había visto, entendías que era escalofriante pero eso no impedía que te molestaras con el cuando se comportaba como un imbécil aunque sabías que no tardarias en perdonarlo, siempre era así.

 

Te drogó, el imbécil arrogante te drogó, debiste sospechar cuando se comportó tan amable que hasta te preparó café, él nunca hacía eso, parecía que desde que empezaste a vivir en Baker Street eras el encargado de preparar el té o café que consumían. Habías estado tan asustado que fue lo único que evitó que lo golpearas al descubrirlo.

 

El doctor Frankland intentaba asesinarlos como había hecho con el padre de Henry y él parecía dispuesto a dispararle pero afortunadamente Sherlock logró hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No sabían si iban a poder recuperarse de las alucinaciones pero al menos habían atrapado al asesino.

 

Moriarty apareció nuevamente, había ocasionado tanto caos en Londres que era muy sospechoso el que se dejara atrapar robando las joyas de la corona, tenía que haber algo mal, él no era estúpido. Lo llevaron a juicio, sabías que nada podía     salir bien cuando sherlock tenía que testificar, lo encerraron, no habías esperado nada diferente, él era así.

 

Estaba libre, habían declarado inocente a Moriarty, estaban esperando cualquier cosa de su parte, la desacreditación de Sherlock, el ser fugitivos, podías lidiar con eso pero no con el final. Sherlock tenía que estar mintiendo, no podía ser real lo que te decía. él no era un fraude, estabas completamente seguro de que toda su genialidad era genuina, no permitirías que cometiera esa estupidez.

 

Idiota de ti, podías escucharlo burlándose, era imposible que pudieras evitar que su cuerpo llegara al suelo, simplemente atinaste a tomar su muñeca intentando mantener la esperanza de que por algún motivo siguiera vivo, él no podía terminar así, no lo merecía.

 

No te permitieron verlo, era tu amigo, querías gritar y golpear a alguien, necesitabas despedirte de él. El funeral había sido sencillo, muy pocas personas habían asistido, incluso sus padres no habían llegado a despedir a su hijo. Mycroft intentó ser cordial, incluso te ofreció seguir pagando el alquiler pero no podías  volver, no cuando cada cosa te recordaba a él

 

Los días pasaron, te mudaste, perdiste contacto con todos, incluso Sarha había dejado de intentar acercarse a ti, necesitabas el trabajo pero eso no significaba que te relacionarías con los demás, no podías olvidar que todos dudaron de él. Tuviste que volver con Ella, esa fue la condición de Sarha para conservar el trabajo.

 

Estabas completamente seguro de que Mycroft te vigilaba, tu tarjeta nunca era rechazada a pesar de que sabías que no tenías mucho dinero, las cámaras parecían moverse a tu paso y siempre sentías la presencia de alguien siguiéndote.

 

Le decias a Ella lo que quería escuchar, sabías lo que se suponía que debías sentir, pero era imposible dejar de llorar cada vez que lo recordabas. te sentías como cuando habías regresado a Londres, incluso tus pesadillas sobre la guerra se habían terminado, ahora solamente lo veías caer sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

La voz finalmente volvió, ya no había ninguna razón para ignorarla, la dejarías ganar, estabas listo, no podías seguir así, incluso habías empezado a imaginar a Sherlock junto a ti, a veces conversabas con él pero no era lo mismo, sabías que solamente era un intento de tu mente de superar lo sucedido.

 

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó sobre tu hombro.

—Escribo.

—¿Actualizas tu blog?

—Estas siendo demasiado estúpido- contestaste con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy en tu imaginación, así que técnicamente tú eres el que está siendo estúpido.

 

Escribías sobre sherlock, incluso subiste algunas fotos de casos que aún conservabas en tu teléfono, creías completamente en cada palabra que habías escrito. Ella te aconsejó que hicieras eso, que escribieras lo que pensabas de él, te tomó más tiempo del planeado pero necesitabas hacerlo, eso era lo que Sherlock había dicho, todos lo hacían.

 

Después de terminar la entrada te sentaste en el sofá frente a Sherlock, él estaba ahí como todos los días, pensando en algo de lo que nunca te hablaba, estaba como lo habías dejado ese día en en hospital, concentrado en cualquier cosa que perturbara su mente.

 

—¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Sherlock sin dejar de verte.

—Sabes la respuesta, incluso escribí una nota para los espías de Mycroft, para cuando me encuentren.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Tú tampoco tenías que hacerlo, lo siento.

 

Fue demasiado tarde, los agentes del MI6 encontraron tu cuerpo ese mismo día, la sangre que emanaba de tu cuerpo había manchado el sofá en el que estabas y una parte había llegado a la pared. En tu escritorio solamente estaba tu computadora en la que se mostraba la última publicación hecha en tu blog y sobre el teclado la nota que habías escrito el día de ayer.

 

A miles de kilómetros de ahí un hombre recibía una llamada, una que no quería contestar pero que sabía que era importante.

 

—¿Qué quieres Mycroft?- preguntó molesto

—Es sobre John

—¿Está bien?

—Lo siento, está muerto Sherlock, lo encontramos esta mañana en su departamento, se disparó en la cabeza, dejó una nota: “No volviste, entonces voy hacia ti”.

Sherlock no dijo nada, Mycroft solamente escuchó el sonido del teléfono golpear contra el suelo y el grito desgarrador de su hermano.

 

La voz había ganado.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, si tienes alguna opinión o sugerencia no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz


End file.
